


Something new

by Sveearu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sveearu/pseuds/Sveearu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst try to put their differences behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

"And, another one for our collection!" Steven glimmered, nearly jumping from excitement as he ran to the warping platform with the newly acquired stone in his hands. The Crystal Gems exchanged looks, glad to see how the youngest gem had been getting better at avoiding troubles.

As soon as they came back home, the boy rushed to his room, grabbing a jacket and sprinting out of the house, impatient to stay at his friend's place for the night. Pearl was way too tired to complain about the lack of goodbyes as she headed to her room, getting the stress off her mind with some good relaxing meditation, which somehow most of the time would lead to several hours of sword training. She would usually get lost in her thoughts, nitpicking every single event happening during their missions. She was honestly quite scared about the possibility of the gems from Homeworld coming back to Earth, and if there was anything to prevent that from happening she would have killed to find it.

Pearl went back to Steven's room to clean up, and what she found was a not-so-rare sight. Laying against the side of the bed, mouth agape and eyes closed, there was Amethyst, an empty bag of doritos on the floor not too far from her. The last thing Pearl needed right then was to argue with the purple gem, however the leftovers on the wooden planks were giving her the chills. She tried to fight the urge to pick them up, but ultimately failed, carefully reaching down with a sigh, collecting all what was left of the snack, and roughly crumpling the bag up.

Amethyst snapped her eyes open at the noise, but seeing that it was just Pearl, she sighed in relief. "Hey nerd, knock next time."  
Pearl flinched when she heard the other gem's voice, and instantly rolled her eyes. "Oh, that is indeed a very useful suggestion. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not even your room, it's Steven's."  
Amethyst shrugged, taking a dorito from the floor and placing it on top of her nose, mimicking Pearl." 'It's not your room! It's Steven's!' Look, I don't even need to shapeshift to be a better you than yourself."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Pearl pressed a hand on top of her own mouth, not meaning to be that loud.  
Amehyst sighed heavily, trying to sound as soothing as possible. "Can we just stop for once? It's just getting ridiculous."  
"You're the one who started, I came here to clean and you-" she stopped, letting out a sigh of exasperation and snatching the snack out of her reach, proceeding to throw everything in the trashcan.  
Amethyst could have sworn she had heard her curse between muffled words, and that immediately made a grin form on her lips. Pearl did indeed notice that, and gosh, she hated that expression of hers. Amethyst really loved to pull her strings, the taller gem could bet on it.

"You know, our team would work way better if you'd stop being... so..." Pearl stuttered, not even knowing how to phrase it. "...so you."  
Amethyst froze. Her lips parted slightly, trying to find a clever comeback, a funny and painful insult that could cover the large amount of tears that were about to slide down her cheeks from her wet, watery eyes, but oh, it was too late. This time, Pearl was the one freezing. "Okay maybe I was a little, just a little too-"

"Leave."

The shorter gem's voice cracked, she was facing the floor, hair covering her eyes and lips pressed together. "You're just...too much." The purple gem whispered under her breath. Pearl's look became questioning, somehow relieved.  
"Everything you do is just right. No one blames you for how things have been in the past, you chose your own path, you decided who you wanted to be..."  
Amethyst breathed in, rubbing the rim of her tank top on her eyes to dry them. She sat up, facing Pearl with her fists clenched.  
"Jasper was right. I'm just an overcooked ru-" Her words were interrupted by Pearl kneeling down and pressing a hand to her lips.

"You're not. I'm just...sorry. I'm not 'just right' or anything you said. I am just- so...upset...both of us...could be so much more. And all we do is argue, showing how...imperfect, we are. And that's not the path I wanted to walk on. At least not with you."  
"..." Amethyst shrugged, fiddling with the end of her hair nervously.  
Pearl sat next to her, a small smile planting on her lips as the other's look softened. The shorter gem leaned closer for a hug, and Pearl gladly returned the warm gesture, caressing her arms and petting her hair.  
They stayed like that for more than a while, just enjoying eachother's presence for once in a lifetime.

Perhaps, nothing would have changed and by the next day they would have been back into that swirl of mutual antipathy.  
But it was worth a try.


End file.
